There is today a desire for having the possibility to create curved forms to attract customers, for example in the context of developing point of sales displays or packaging or other features for marketing purposes. Examples may be cylindrical or oval packages and point of sales displays used to construct large scale models of soft drink cans or spice jars etc., which could be used in e.g. supermarkets for marketing purposes.
Presently displays or packaging may be fabricated by carton board or various types of corrugated board, either single faced corrugated board or double faced corrugated board. The problem with these materials is that they do not allow for displays or packagings that are curved without encountering issues.
High grammage carton board and double faced corrugated board may deform if bent to too small of a radius. Carton board and single faced corrugated board are deficient in stability and the possibility to fasten heavier items onto them without deforming or collapsing is limited thereby making construction of, for instance, display stands difficult. Because of the lack of stability, single faced corrugated board is not suitable for converting operations.
There is thus a need for an improved smoothly bendable board.